<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wait? i what??? by Shalwol5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151679">wait? i what???</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shalwol5/pseuds/Shalwol5'>Shalwol5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, M/M, basically a scene from friends but make it hosie, hope is so oblivious, kaleb teases her about josie, like super oblivious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shalwol5/pseuds/Shalwol5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>so basically a dumb idea i had based on a scene from friends</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Kaleb Hawkins/Jed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wait? i what???</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the apartment was empty, almost everyone has left already. </p><p>kaleb sat on the couch in front of her waiting for jed to get out of the bathroom.</p><p>hope was cleaning the mess her friends left behind when kaleb spoke up. </p><p>“ so when are you and jo finally getting together?” </p><p>she perks up, effectively dropping the coaster in her hand </p><p>“what?” she scoffs </p><p>“i mean you love her right?” he scrunches his noes in confusion </p><p>she sputters laughing nervously “ love her?” her hand flys to her eyebrow rubbing furiously </p><p>the light above her head flickering slightly.</p><p>“ no, no! i don’t love her” she shakes her head and goes back to pick up the coaster </p><p>“ do i have loving feelings for josie?” her voic high pitches on the next word “yeah!” her arms flying around </p><p>kaleb just raises an eyebrow looking at her like she’s teaching him the alphabets again </p><p>“do i have continuous feelings of love for her? sure! but that doesn’t mean i’m in love with josie!” </p><p>she picks up a pillow dusting it off distractedly </p><p>“ do i have sexual feelings for her, of course! have you seen her” she almost shouts </p><p>“ and yeah i do love her- OH MY GOD” she gasps loudly </p><p>kaleb is still sitting patiently waiting for her to get there</p><p>she throws a pillow at him effectively knocking him back </p><p>“hey!” he retorts </p><p>“WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME???” she screams at him </p><p>“ we thought you knew!” he defends </p><p>“ wait we?!” her eyes go so comically wide </p><p>“ yeah! we all know we talk about it all the time!” kaleb finally confesses looking everywhere but at hope</p><p>“ you all know?” she calms down a bit, crouching in front of her best friend </p><p>“ does- does josie know?” she hesitates</p><p>“ oh, no. josie doesn’t know anything “ he dismisses waving his hand </p><p>hope gets up again frowning </p><p>“ i can’t believe none of you told me!” her arms crossed and face red</p><p>kaleb’s eyebrows shoot up to his hair line, his arm fly around him in defense “ because we thought you knew it’s so obvious!” he retorts </p><p>“ it’ll be like telling landon, hey you’re a boring bird!” </p><p>hope rolls her eyes flopping grumpily on the couch.</p><p>at that same moment jed comes out of the bathroom smiling like a goofball, untill he notices the charged atmosphere between his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s best friend</p><p>“ what’s going on?” he approaches slowly and warily </p><p>kaleb looks up at him smirking “ red here just discovered that she’s in love with josie” he says as him and jed walk to the door</p><p>jed looks confused “i thought she already knew?” </p><p>kaleb laughs loudly at the door “ see i told you “ he shouts </p><p>“ go fuck yourself kaleb “ she shouts back at him still pouting </p><p>as kaleb’s laughter fills the hall outside her apartment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>